Percy and friends play Truth or Dare!
by SilverZero1014
Summary: When Percy invites his Friends to a game of truth or dare, what will happen? a bunch of craziness and randomness. Rated T for minor cursing. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this subject has been overdone to Tartarus and back, but I wanted do it anyways.

A/N2: The Hunt is at CHB.

A/N3: The ships are: Percabeth, Jasper, and Tratie(so far) also, as much as I ship it, there will be no Thalico because Thalia is in the hunt.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does. I only own the Storyline (of the fanfic) and any OCs that I may or may not have created. I do not own skittles or Pixel Gun 3d, either.

Chapter One: Eat Hot Rainbowz!

Percy's POV

"Hey, everyone, want to play truth or dare? Come to my cabin in ten minutes!"

-LINEBREAK-

10 Minutes later, all of the greek members of the seven (plus Jason), Nico, Thalia, Travis, and Katie. "Alright, who starts?" I asked.

"I guess I will" said Nico. "Alright Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to the Iris cabin and use the new skittle gun that you've been working on and repeatedly blast them with skittles while shouting "EAT HOT RAINBOWZ!"

"But they will kill me!" protested Leo

"Too bad" said Nico. "A dare is a dare"

The rest of the people playing ToD watched as Leo went up to the Iris cabin, knocked on the door, and screamed "EAT HOT RAINBOWZ!" and then ran away as a bunch of angry Iris campers began chasing him.

Leo's POV

Why is Nico so mean? I thought as I walked over to the Iris cabin, skittle gun in my hand. I knocked on the door. An Iris cabin member answered. "Hell-" I cut her off and blasted her with the skittle gun. "EAT HOT RAINBOWZ!" I yelled. The whole Iris cabin looked very angry. I gulped and started running. I looked behind me. It looked like the whole Iris cabin was after me. I screamed and ran for my life.

Travis POV

I thought the whole "EAT HOT RAINBOWZ!" scene was hilarious. And that girly shriek that Leo shrieked at the end? Priceless. I recorded the whole scene. As we went back in the Poseidon cabin to continue the game, I told Leo "Nice girly scream"

"Shut up" he responded. "Anyways, Travis, truth or dare?"

I gulped. He had probably seen me recording it and wanted to get revenge for it and the "nice girly scream" comment. I took a deep breath and said

 **Cliffhanger! XD. if you want to find out what happened, read the next chapter! This is what the skittle gun looks like:**

 **Make sure to R &R!**

 **I will continue to write another chapter as soon as I get one review and/or one follow/favorite.**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: when I said what the ships were, I didn't mean I would write fluff. I can't write fluff.

A/N2: Sorry about the skittle gun thing. I was writing this on a word document and the image didn't transfer through.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does. I only own the Storyline (of the fanfic) and any OCs that I may or may not have created.

Chapter Two

 _Last Time:_

 _I told Leo "Nice girly scream"_

 _"_ _Shut up" he responded. "Anyways, Travis, truth or dare?"_

 _I gulped. He had probably seen me recording it and wanted to get revenge for it and the "nice girly scream" comment. I took a deep breath and said_

Travis POV

"Truth" I said.

"Aw, come on! You picked the boring option! Anyways, ummmm, do you like strawberries?"

Leo asked. "n-" I was cut off by a harsh glare from Katie. "err, I mean yes!"

"Jason, truth or dare?" I asked Jason.  
"Dare" he responded

"Go around camp with Percy and act retarded for a minute"

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT!" screamed Jason

"YEAH! NOR CAN I!" screamed Percy

I smirked and said "a dare is a dare" So they went outside and began to act retarded while we watched.

Jason POV

Stupid pride. I picked dare because I was a Roman, and Romans supposedly never back down from a challenge. Now I have to act like an idiot in front of everybody. "Moo, moo, moo!" I said "can you guess what animal I am? I'm a carrot!"

"oh, look! A flying rainbow ice cream hedgehog that tastes like celery!" said Percy. Sigh. The rest of the minute went about like that.

Percy POV

I was really angry that Travis had made me do that. I was going to get revenge on him one way or another. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jason said to me "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I responded.

"Beat up Travis" said Jason.

"Gladly" I said

"Hey wha- Nononononono!" yelled Travis as I brought him into a closet. Fifteen minutes later, I brought an unconscious and very bruised Travis and dropped him on the floor where he was before. "Katie, truth or dare?" I asked her.

 **Well, another chapter done.**

 **Don't forget to R &R! **

**I will write another chapter when I get three more reviews.**

 **BYEEEEEE!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does. I only own the Storyline (of the fanfic) and any OCs that I may or may not have created.

Chapter Three

 _Last Time:_

 _Fifteen minutes later, I brought an unconscious and very bruised Travis and dropped him on the floor where he was before. "Katie, truth or dare?" I asked her._

Katie POV

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to cover your cabin with weeds that can't be pulled out for a week" said Percy.

"But then my cabinmates will hate me!"

"Then just don't tell them it was you"

"Ugh"

I walked over to the Demeter cabin and hid in a bush. I concentrated on the area around my cabin and concentrated. I felt the familiar tug in my gut, and suddenly a bunch of weeds sprouted around my cabin. Suddenly I heard a scream from the inside. It was one of my (half)-sisters. "aaaaah!" she screamed "my cabin! My beautiful cabin! Ruined by all these weeds! DIE WEEDS!" She pulled out a weed whacker and started trying to whack the weeds, but they didn't budge. "NOOOOOO" she screamed. She went back in her cabin and started sobbing. "HAHAHAHAHA!" everyone except for me laughed. "you guys are mean!" I pouted. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Annabeth POV

"Dare" I confidently said. after all, Athena campers never back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to somehow put the word "carrot" in every sentence you say" challenged Katie.

"Okay" I responded.

"ahem" said Katie.

"Fine, okay, carrots!"

"That's better".

Thalia POV

"Thalia, Truth, Dare, or Carrot?" Annabeth asked me.

"Is carrot and option?" I responded

"no, Truth or Dare, no carrots"

"Then Truth"

"Have you ever had a crush on anybody?"

"Well, a long time ago, Before we were at Camp Half-Blood, I had a crush on Luke, but that was before he turned evil."

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I will update again when I get five more reviews! And, no, The amount of reviews for updates will not keep increasing by twos.**

 **Make sure to R &R!**

 **Bye!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, it's Silver here, and I have decided to get off my butt and post another chapter of PJO truth or dare! This time, I will be doing the Olympians, so sorry for the rest of you guys who wanted Percy and his friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Olympus…**

On Olympus, it was a fairly normal day. Zeus and Hera were arguing about how Zeus should stay faithful to Hera. "YOU CHEAT ON ME SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE LEAST FAITHFUL HUSBAND EVER!" "Come on, Hera, I don't have THAT many demigods! Just 94!"

Demeter was yelling at Hades to eat cereal. "HOW DARE YOU NOT EAT CEREAL!" "CEREAL SUCKS! IF IT WERE UP TO ME, I WOULD THROW ALL THE CEREAL IN THE WORLD INTO TARTURUS!"

Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about who should get Aphrodite. "Your so ugly! That's why I should get Aphrodite!" "All you care about is fighting! You can't spell, you can't create anything, etc. that's why I should get Aphrodite!"

Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who was older. "Admit it, Arty. You're my little sis, and I'm older!" "No, I'm older! I helped DELIVER you, for Zeus' sake!"

Athena and Poseidon were arguing about who should have gotten the city of Athens. "YOU GAVE THEM SOME STUPID HORSES! AT LEAST I GAVE THEM SOMETHING USEFUL!" "HORSES _ARE_ USEFUL! AND OLIVES TASTE TERRIBLE!

Hestia was tired of it. All the Olympians ever did was argue. Just as Aphrodite was about to yell at Hermes for stealing her makeup, Hestia Burst into flames and yelled "ENOUGH!"

Everyone was taken aback at her burst of rage. Hestia was supposed to be a peaceful goddess, and was not supposed to yell. "I AM TIRED OF YOU OLYMPIANS JUST SITTING AROUND AND ARGUING. THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO! YOU NEED TO GET SOME FAMILY TIME TOGETHER! PLAY SOME FUN GAMES! AND STOP ARGUING!"

"Okay, but what games do suggest we do?" asked Athena.

"I know one!" said Hera. "I am the goddess of families, after all."

What is it called?" Asked Zeus.

"it is called… Truth or Dare."

- **This Linebreak is a cat** —

"Athena, Truth or Dare?" Poseidon was starting off the game.

"Truth" Athena responded.

"What is your deepest, darkest, secret?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Once, I- it was a very long time ago, in a very dark time, but- but- once I was…"

"You were what?"

"Once, I was- well… _Wrong_ …"

"You were WRONG? _THAT'S_ YOUR SECRET? Apollo asked. "I'm wrong all the time!"

"That's because you're Apollo." Artemis responded.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, Demeter, Truth or Dare?" Athena asked Demeter.

"Dare" Demeter responded.

"I dare you to… throw your cereal into Tartarus!"  
"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! THE POOR CEREAL HAS A LIFE!"

"Actually, it doesn't" Hades muttered.

"Shut up, Hades, that's beside the point. But-" said Demeter

"No buts, Demeter. You can't back away from a dare." responded Athena.

They all watched as Demeter walked up to the edge of Tartarus and hugged her cereal and said "Goodbye cereal. *Sniff* I loved you. But now your time has come. Goodbye." And with that, she threw the cereal into Tartarus

"NOOOOOO" yelled Demeter.

 **-This Linebreak likes potatoes—**

When they were back on Olympus, Demeter said through sniffles "Poseidon, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Poseidon responded

"Go do something mean to Athena."

"That can be easily managed."

Then, Poseidon froze Athena's throne and Athena yelped.

"Hey!" yelled Athena.

"It was a dare!" responded Poseidon.

"Anyways, I think we should wrap this game up for now. it's getting late." Said Hestia.

"Should we do this again tomorrow?" Asked Apollo.

"YES!" was the unanimous answer.

 **This was my first chapter of this story in a long time, so sorry if there are inconsistencies. Be sure to R &R! and no, "Should we do this again tomorrow" does not mean I will definitely update tomorrow, but I might.**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I'm back with another chapter of PJO ToD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _"_ _Anyways, I think we should wrap this game up for now. it's getting late." Said Hestia._

 _"_ _Should we do this again tomorrow?" Asked Apollo._

 _"_ _YES!" was the unanimous answer_.

 ** _Now…_**

"Aphrodite, Truth or Dare?" Poseidon asked

"Dare" Aphrodite responded

"I dare you to take all your makeup off."

"WHAT!" Aphrodite yelled "NO!"

"A dare is a dare."

"Ugh! Fine!" she said before flashing away.

10 minutes later, Aphrodite flashed into the room with her hands over her face

"Don't look!" she said. "I'm hideous!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" asked Artemis

Aphrodite moved her hands from her face… and her face looked exactly the same.

"Don't you see?" Aphrodite said

"Um… you look the same." Said Apollo

"Anyways, Apollo, truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare?"

"I dare you to flirt with one of Artemis' hunters!"

"What? But they'll kill me! Plus, Arty won't let me!"

"A dare is a dare"

A bit later, Apollo went up to a Hunter and said "Hey-" but he didn't even get to finish his sentence because the hunter shot an arrow at him, which went to two, and soon he had to whole hunt after him. "AAAH!" Apollo shrieked before he flashed back to Olympus. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" he said, taking an arrow out of his back.

"Anyways, Hermes, truth or dare."

"Dare" Hermes responded.

"I dare you to only speak in haiku for the rest of the week."

"What? That's so unfair! I'm terrible at Haikus! I just can't make them."

"You just made one."

Hermes counted the syllables and cursed. Suddenly he had an idea. A loophole. He took out a notepad, wrote something on it and gave it to Hades "Hades, Truth or dare?" Hades read aloud.

"What? That's not a Haiku!" Said Apollo.

Hermes wrote something on a notepad and gave it to Zeus. "Apparently I'm speaking for Hermes now, and he says you only said he had to speak in haikus, not write in haikus."

"What? But- but… that's not fair!" pouted Apollo.

"Anyways, getting back to the game, I choose truth."

"Does Persephone know that you like to dance and sing songs?" Zeus said, speaking for Hermes.

"Wha- how do you know that, Hermes?"

"Just because I'm cool. Get back to the game, hades. Answer the question." Hermes said in haiku.

"Fine, no."

"Anyways, it's getting late. Let's wrap this up." Said Zeus.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Athena.

"Yep!" came the unanimous answer.

 **Like it? Hate it? Anyways, be sure to tell me in your review.**

 **We recently hit 1000 views! big shoutout to everyone who viewed this story.**

 **I need some more Ideas for truths and dares plz.**

 **Be sure to R &R (Rate and Review)**

 **This is**

 **SilverZero1014**

 **Over and Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's SilverZero1014 here, and I have made another chapter of PJO truth or dare. Last chapters reviews were a bit disappointing, but I'm still back.**

"So… Zeus, truth or dare" Hades asked

"Truth" Zeus responded.

"How many more mortal lovers do you plan to have?"

"Oh, about nine hun…" Hera cut him off with a harsh glare. "Err, I mean none at all, honey! Anyways, Ares, truth or dare?"

"I dare you to transform into a spider and walk into the Athena cabin."

"Okay, how bad can it be?"

 **-This Linebreak has dropped its elephant—**

Ares walked into camp half-blood, disguised as a spider and crawled under the door of the Athena cabin. They were all studying for Chaos knows what reason. Then, suddenly, spider-Ares jumped on a desk of one of the Athena campers. The Athena camper screamed "SPIDER!" and grabbed a sword and started wildly slashing at the spider then all the other children of Athena started screaming too, but then one of the grabbed a gun and yelled "Nobody move!" and shot the Ares-spider. "OW!" the spider screamed before flashing back to Olympus.

"Did you have fun- holy crap! Is that a gunshot wound!?" Zeus asked.

"Those little psychos shot me in my spider form!"

"Um, Okay…" Zeus responded.

"Anyways, Artemis, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up against my entire cabin unarmed"

Artemis smirked and said "Okay"

Ten minutes later, Artemis flashed back into the throne room with blood on her hands and said "That was fun. Anyways, Apollo, truth or dare."

" _I would like to choose_

 _dare, my sweet little sis_

 _Haikus are awesome."_ Apollo responded in a haiku

"No reciting poetry for a week."

"What! No!"

"Yes! Thank you, Artemis!" All the other gods said.

"My poetry isn't that bad is it?"

"Yes, it is." All the other gods said.

"You guys are mean!" Apollo pouted

"Anyways, Athena, truth or dare" Apollo said

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a spider!"

"Um…. Err… WHAT did you just dare me to do?"

"you heard me, eat a spider!"

"But… But…"

"A dare is a dare"

Athena poofed up a spider and swallowed.

"Do I have to do this?" she pleaded.

"Yes."

She put the spider in her mouth and swallowed.

"EW!" She said and immediately drank some water.

"Anyways, I think this is good for today." Hestia said.

"Let's do this again tomorrow! All the gods cheered.

 **Well, that's a wrap! Again, I was a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews last time, so I will update again as soon as I get three more reviews, so be sure to review! Anyways, Be sure to R &R, and I'll see you next time!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and out.**


	7. Athena ain't nothin' but a B lasagna

**Hi guys! I changed the story rating to T so I can curse occasionally. Well, the main reason I changed it was so I could use an idea that has cursing in it. It involves a certain song by PewDiePie *cough cough* B*tch lasagna *cough cfough* anyways, let's get on to the story! Also, sorry if you guys don't like the change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or PewDiePie**

 **Olympus throne room…**

"Hey guys! Remember that truth or dare came we played a long time ago?" exclaimed Zeus.

The throne room responded in a chorus of "Oh yeah" and "I forgot about that!" and "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"So, who ended last time?" asked Poseidon.

"Me" Replied Athena.

"Okay, then let's start!" said Zeus.

"Hermes, truth or dare?" asked Athena

"Dare" responded Hermes

"Prank call Chiron and tell him that you have a crush on Hera."

"But she's like my stepmother!"

"I don't care"

"Fine"

So Hermes went to the phone and dialed Chiron's number.

"Hello?" asked Chiron over the Phone.

"Hi, it's Hermes." Responded Hermes

"Lord Hermes! Why are you calling?"

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, IhaveacrushonHerapleasedonttellanybody."

With that, Hermes hung up and walked back to the throne room. When he got back, all the gods were laughing their heads off.

"Poseidon, truth or dare?" asked Hermes

"dare" responded Poseidon.

"Come with me where no one will hear us" said Hermes.

"Okay?"

2 minutes later, they were in a closet.

"Okay, what is the dare?" asked Poseidon.

"Go sing B*tch lasagna to Athena, but make a few edits so it makes sense.

"Okay"

10 minutes later, Poseidon walked into the throne room and said "I have a song for Athena"

Aphrodite squealed "OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE A COUPLE! EEEEEE!"

"No! not like that!" yelled Poseidon "A diss song!"

"Oh" said Aphrodite, clearly disappointed.

"Anyways, here is the song.

I don't like you, Athena  
Nothing personal, miss  
But I must go all out  
Just this once

Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be?  
Sit the fuck down Athena  
I'm here to spill the real tea  
You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one  
But you wisdom, you lose so best think you haven't won  
When I'm through with you we're gonna be completely fucking done  
'Cause we only just begun  
I review you, Zero Bye, bitch, gone  
So come on Athena  
Looking hungry for some drama  
Here let me serve you bitch lasagna

Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna

Athena ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at Athena she just crying for her mommy  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Athena ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Athena just wet themselves in her pajamas

So who the hell is Bob, and why you wanna kiss him? (ew)  
I'm the ruler of the sea, while you're just goddess wisdom(oof)  
You got two halves of the population in your nation but  
I got sea creatures of worlds so hold your defecation (oops)  
θεά της σοφίας, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean?  
Our language sounds like it come from a mumble rap community  
No papa, no papa, yes papa, Johnny  
Now down all of this sugar and let's throw this fucking party with some-

Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at Athena she just crying for her mommy  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Athena ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Look at Athena she just wet in her pajamas  
Bitch, lasagna  
Bitch, lasagna  
Athena ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna

Your city has a population of 664,000  
But most your arguments are really really clouded

Annoying!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" screamed Athena.

"It was a dare!" yelled Poseidon.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT SONG DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Sorry, it was a dare!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Um, I think we should wrap it up now…"

"Let's do this again later!" yelled everyone.

 **Ya like it? I hope you did! Please R &R!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


End file.
